


The Visitor

by The_Blue_Wolf



Category: Original Work, Wolfs - Fandom
Genre: Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Wolf/pseuds/The_Blue_Wolf
Summary: Is was another common night, or so it seemed, but the crying young man disrupted the quietness of the dark.
Relationships: None
Collections: Depressed 3 AM Fics





	The Visitor

It was a silent midnight; there wasn’t a sound to be heard, except the raggedy breathing of a young man, who was lying on his bed, he was trying to control himself, keep his thoughts in check, yet he kept being betrayed by his own mind.

The shadow inside his head was as black as the darkness around him, it made him feel desperate and hollow, it leaved a gaping hole in his chest. He felt the bitter tears fall, just like every night; he kept whimpering and shaking, hoping for some light.

A trembling sigh escaped his lips, and the words left his mouth: “Please someone take away, my sorrows and fright,” he kept chanting how he wanted to leave his sadness behind “I just want to end it all.”

He didn’t expect the chuckle he heard, it turned his bones into an ice block, the lump in his throat was as big as a stone, his bedroom door opened slowly, showing him the dark corridor, where a pair of glowing eyes met his own scared ones.

When the creature stepped out to the light, he wasn’t scared anymore, before him stood a magnificent wolf, his eyes seemed as intelligent as his own. The wolf walked towards the end of the bed, and looked at the man with his analytic gaze. 

“I heard your words,” began the wolf, with a deep soft voice “follow me my child, we must return home”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I was toying with, nothing more, it can be considered a one shot.


End file.
